A Quest for the Horcruxes
by quidditchgirl13
Summary: Major HBP spoilers.It is the trio's 7th year and the war is raging. Harry, Ron, and Hermione go to Hogwarts off and on while they search for the remaining Horcruxes. They find out things about people's pasts and even things about themselves that they neve
1. The Locket

**Hi, this is quidditchgirl13!So, how'd you all like HBP? I loved it, and it is second only to GOF! Anyway, without further ado, here's the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned it, I would never be writing here. Nor am I the great JK Rowling!**

**Read&Review:-)** _

* * *

A Quest for the Horcruxes_

**_It is the trio's 7th year and the war is raging. Harry, Ron, and Hermione go to Hogwarts off and on while they search for the remaining Horcruxes. They find out things about people's pasts and even things about themselves that they never knew before. Major HBP spoilers so watch out if you haven't read it._**

**_

* * *

_**"So, who do you think R.A.B. is?" Hermione Granger asked her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. They were currently sitting in the Burrow's kitchen and discussing their plans on a summer's day in August. 

"Let's think of all the people we know whose names have those initials." Ron said.

"Hmmm… Randy Bamstin, Ryan Booth, er… I can't think of many!" Harry cried. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"How about dead Death Eaters?" Hermione asked suddenly. "Can you think of anyone who turned away from You-Know-Who with those initials?"

"I HAVE IT!" Harry exclaimed excitedly.

"Who?" Hermione and Ron asked.

"Regalus Alphard Black! Sirius's dead brother." Harry said. At the mention of Sirius, they sobered down.

"Sirius's brother was a Death Eater?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Yeah, he was killed by Voldemort personally the year of the prophecy and my birth. Sirius told me he had gotten so far in with the Death Eaters, panicked, and backed out." Harry told the two.

"Maybe we should do some exploring at Grimmauld Place today." Ron said.

* * *

"FILTHY LITTLE MUDBLOODS, HALF-BLOODS, AND BLOOD TRAITORS DARE TO ROAM MY HOUSE!" Mrs. Black in the portrait screamed. 

"NOW IT'S MY HOUSE! SIRIUS LEFT IT TO ME!" Harry bellowed. That shut her up.

"What happened to my so-called son?" Mrs. Black screamed.

"Bellatrix Lestrange killed him." Harry said.

"I'll have to thank my niece. She should own this house not you half-blood! My stupid son gave it to you!" Mrs. Black bellowed at the trio's retreating backs.

"Ugh! That lady gets on my nerves!" Hermione said angrily.

"Tell me about it." Ron muttered.

"Let's look at the tapestry." Harry said and he showed them Black's name.

"Hey, Sirius was related to the Malfoys. Poor him! " Ron said.

"Come on, we might as well go up and look through the artifacts." Hermione said, and she led the two boys up.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Guys, come here, I have to show you something!" Hermione exclaimed, just when they were about to give up. 

"What 'Mione?" Ron said as he and Harry knelt down next to her.

"I think I found the Horcrux!" Hermione exclaimed as she showed them a heavy locket.

"Why in Merlin isn't it opening?" Harry asked and the other two tried without any luck.

"Maybe, when we get to school, I'll look for a book that says how to break an enchantment like this. It's probably a complex spell." Hermione said.

"Hey, wait a second." Harry said and he walked over to a chest behind some rubbish and opened it.

Inside on top of some items, there was a small piece of parchment that Harry opened.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this alone, then I am presumably dead. I never got around to giving this to you and it is (or was) my duty to give it to you. Inside, you will find:_

_Lily's diary_

_James and Lily's select photo albums._

_James, Remus, Peter (stupid git), and my Prank Book._

_Your baby blanket, toy broom, and stuffed owl._

_James's Quidditch book._

_Your parents wanted me to give these things to you and I was happy to keep them till now. Enjoy learning about how they were really, not from that slimy git Snape._

_Yours Truly (well not if I'm dead), _

_Sirius Black/Snuffles_

Harry let out a sound between a sob and a laugh. He dragged the chest out and the three apparated home…

* * *

**So, what do you think so far? PLEASE REVIEW:-)**


	2. Exploring the Diary

**Hi all, this is quidditchgirl13! I was impressed by the reviews that I had gotten, and here's the new chapter! Enjoy:-)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own it, but that doesn't mean I can't wish I did!**

* * *

Chapter 2

After dinner, Harry sat down on his cot in Ron's room and started exploring the chest. He took out James's photo album first. It was dated _September 3rd, 1971_.

There were pictures of various events: The first feast at Hogwarts, Halloween, Christmas with the Marauders, Lily (Harry laughed when he saw this), summer at The Potter Manor (which shocked Harry). The pictures just kept rolling on through the years at Hogwarts. Towards the end, there were more and more pictures of James and Lily as a couple. Harry even got to see his grandparents on his dad's side, along with various cousins, aunts, and uncles of his dad's.

The second album of James's was the marriage, Harry, and everything up to their death. This was already in Harry's possession, given by Hagrid.

He felt so robbed of a childhood. He had missed having a mother and father to live with, to love. He had never had friends before childhood, and never knew what it was like to have a family. He could never talk to his parents, or spend time with them and be aware of it.

Instead, he had the Dursleys. Everything but a family. No one to love. His life had started at Hogwarts. Hogwarts was his home, and the Weasleys were his family.

Before he went overboard in self-pity, Harry picked up Lily's diary and opened it to a random page.

October 24th, 1976

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't believe what just happened! James asked me out! Yes I know what you're thinking (Okay, not thinking); James has asked me out a **ZILLION** times before! _(Harry sniggered.)_ Why am I so surprised and happy? Because I said YES! Let me relive the moment._

_I was sitting with Elle and Jen in the Common Room and talking. Suddenly, James came over to me and asked, "Lily, can you come out on a walk with me around the lake?" I thought about it for a second. James had really changed. Usually he just asked me in front of everyone. This time, I could see it in his eyes that he really meant it and was hopeful I'd say yes (I knew he wanted to ask me out!). So I said, "Yes, I'll come with you." "You will, Lily? Okay, come with me." James said, and we walked out of the portrait hole in silence. Then we reached the lake. James started "Lily, I'm sorry I've asked you out so many times, I thought it as fun. But this time I mean it. I really like you, Lily. I always have, and it's grown more as the years pass. Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?" I really couldn't refuse. I knew and could see that he meant it, and I felt the same way about him. "Yes, James, this time I will. I feel the same way." I said. By the end of that sentence, we came closer and closer, until our lips touched. My first kiss was with James Potter. I was in a position half the girls in Hogwarts dreamed of to be in with him._

_So, what do you think? I think this is a start of a great relationship._

_Bye for now,_

_Lily_

Harry was smiling by the end of that diary entry. He never had known how his parents had gotten together. Last time he had seen them in the Penseive, they were fighting! Ron and Hermione entering the room broke his thoughts.

"Harry, I'm going to sleep. Tomorrow we have to leave early to go to Diagon Alley." Hermione said. "You two should too."

"Okay I will, Hermione. Good Night." Harry said, and he shut the door. He and Ron quickly changed into their pajamas, got into bed, and before long, Harry fell asleep. He dreamed of James and Lily on their first date…

* * *

**So, what do you think? I would like to know. Please please please please REVIEW:-)**

**Thanks.**

**-Quidditchgirl13**


End file.
